xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Chan
Jade Chan is one of the main characters in the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Overview Appearance Jade usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt covered by an orange sweatshirt, blue jeans and red sneakers without socks. She is 3ft even and constantly teased and under estimated for it. Just like all her other relatives other than Uncle, she has jet black hair. Her eyes are a brownish color. Personality Despite being cute and tomboyish beautiful, Jade is adventurous, stubborn and impulsive, almost always disobeying Jackie's advice to remain in safety since she prefers to accompany him to see him fight; thus she gets into - or even causes - a lot of mischief. Just as often, however, her impulsiveness, quick mind and flexible thinking helps save the day in situations where Jackie's moderate thinking and sometimes exaggerated caution prove a definite hindrance. Backstory Jade is Jackie's pre-teen niece (actually his first cousin once removed, since she is his cousin Shen's daughter). She was born and raised in Hong Kong. However, because of her impatient personality, her school performance dropped low, and so she was sent to San Francisco to her uncle Jackie. At first, she was anything but enthusiastic about her 'banishment'. Luckily, Jade quickly changed her mind when she saw her uncle fighting off three sinister men and and getting kidnapped by secret agents right afterwards. In her effort to rescue her uncle, she became acquainted with Section 13 and joined Jackie and Uncle in their subsequent adventures against the rising dark mystical forces. Jade is also the founder and de facto leader of the J-Team, though this fact is not acknowledged by the perhaps most important member after her - her own uncle, Jackie. She is also the Chosen One of the Ben-Shui order, though she is completely unaware of this fact. This accounts for her considerable skill, energy, and enthusiasm, and for her immense (yet still mostly unrealized) potential in the martial arts, demonstrated when she easily beat up a skilled Section 13 worker called Mickey. In the final episode, Captain Black finally decided that Jade was to become an agent at Section 13 when she was older. In two episodes, Jade encountered a future version of herself. This future Jade was actually the head of Section 13, and came back in time once to stop Drago. Later on, present Jade traveled to the future and found that Captain Black was back in charge of Section 13, and her future-self has been reassigned to desk duty as punishment for her previous unauthorized use of the Dragon Talisman, which resulted in the destruction of a donut shop. This is due to the fact that the 1st future was changed. Enemies # Monkey King Superpowers * According to Jade, each finger controls a different Talisman Power. Her Eyes control Heat Beams, and her Tongue controls Dragon Blast. * Jade gets the Willies. Trivia * According to Jade, the Talismans are Level 3 Classified. * Jade rarely wears socks (actually really low cut socks). One episode showed her wearing multicolored footies. As seen in Queen of the Shadowkhan, Jade almost always wears nothing but shoes on her feet. * One interesting fact is the soles of her shoes kept changing from 3 dots connected together to lines, and then finally a gray color. * In the episode Bullies it's shown that she has a strong disliking for being called "shrimp" (as former bully Maynard Munson and one of the agents for the Dark Hand learned the hard way when she kicked them to the ground). * Technically, Jade isn't Jackie's niece. She is his second cousin. It's possible she calls him uncle because he is her role model, or that in Asia children refer to their elders as uncle or big brother. * She and her parents are the only ones to ever question how Uncle is related to them. Screenshots The Shadowkhan 5.png The Queen of the Shadowkhan 08.jpg Lqty-AEL9Kk.jpg Download (6).png Future-jade-photo-u1.jpg 95jade.png Category:Warner Brothers Universe Category:Homo Magi Category:Time Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Divas Category:Astral Projection Category:Superheroes Category:Stealth Force Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Prodigy Category:Firebender Category:Tacticians Category:Airbenders Category:Moon Walkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Duplication Category:Chosen Ones Category:Royal Guard Category:Political Leaders Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Slave Category:Hidden Power Category:Splicers Category:Sealing Category:Transfiguration Category:Shadow Magic Category:Archaeologist Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Chinese Category:Frogs Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Section 13 Category:Chi Manipulation‏‎ Category:Scouts Category:Monster Cat Category:Tail Category:Temper